


Hooked

by jujubeans



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fun and Fluff, John loves Sherlock's brain, M/M, Piercings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Sherlock can't run off at the mouth, as he seems to have another mouth stuck in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> After having no inspiration whatsoever for months, this idea just popped into my head when I went to bed. I jumped up and typed it up. Hope you enjoy :0)

_jesus fucking CHRIST sherlock i knew these piercings were a shit idea!_

_Wrong, John. Nothing wrong with either the idea or the piercings. They were necessary for the case. However, having sex before they were properly healed may have been...a bit not good. SH_

_you think?!_

Pause.

_well? what r we going to do?_

_Barts? SH_

_r u fucking serious?! we know practically everyone there! we’ll never live it down_

_Do you have a better suggestion, John? SH_

_John? SH_

_Has your battery died? SH_

_…mycroft?_

_Now who isn’t being serious? SH_

_i AM serious_

_What?! John, he will annihilate us. I’ll never be able to look down my nose at him again. SH_

_sherlock if we don’t do something soon you won’t have much of a nose to speak of - i’ll b forced to eat it for my last meal_

_Boring, John. My lips would be much more filling and much closer, too. The nose is basically just cartilage. SH_

_sherlock I can’t believe… forget it_

_What? SH_

_i just… we’re sitting here, snagged together at the mouth, unable to speak, being forced to communicate via texting over each other’s shoulders, and instead of coming up with a solution to our problem ur correcting my choice of last meal. WTF?_

_WTF? SH_

_What The Fuck. u need to get out more_

_Why? Everything I need and want is right here in 221B, John. SH_

Pause.

_that’s actually quite sweet sherlock_

_Really? SH_

_yes. now use that enormous sexy brain of yours and figure out how we’re going to get your weird tongue stud unhooked from my lip rings without involving anyone from outside of 221B, so that I can blow u as a reward for being so sweet_

_John… SH_

_yeah?_

_We’d better take out the Albert before you do that… SH_


End file.
